


Cleaning Sansa

by Lionhearted_DragonEmpress



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress/pseuds/Lionhearted_DragonEmpress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Sandor have some fun in the shower ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Sansa

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a little SanSan stuff. I wanted to put it into my story Come What May in chapter 22 but the more I wrote the more it became explicit and I didn't feel like changing the rating on my story just to accommodate this chapter. So if you haven't even read my other story and you're just looking for some SanSan smut read away. All you really need to know is that they are aged up some and have had kids before. ;) Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :D  
> (I own nothing)

Sansa had lost count of how many times she and Sandor had made love but now they lied in bed together. He was even spooning her. He was sleeping but she was still awake. She liked how his forehead was against the area where her neck and spine met and how his breath warm her back. She liked how his arms went around her waist like a protective barrier. His chest hair was tickling her lower back. She liked it. She liked everything well not the stickiness between her legs but she liked how it had come to be like that. She was glad Sandor was her first and only partner. He was so kind and was not a selfish lover. He made sure she was pleasured before he was. And when they made love she did not feel dirty or ashamed. She felt safe and loved. She was so glad she married this man. But she needed to pee and she was trapped.

She wiggled and tried to slip out of his embrace only for his arms to tighten around her more. She tried to pull apart his hands or anything to get out but he just would not let go. She pushed and pulled but he would not be moved.

“You can’t escape me now, little bird. You’re mine,” He suddenly growled playfully. Sansa turned around to face him.

“I need you to let go of me.”

“Why?”

She looked down. Sure they had just had sex…a lot but she did not want to tell him why.

“I just need you to.”

“Not good enough,” Sandor pulled her closer.

“Please, Sandor, I need you to let go,” She tried to push away.

“No,” He kept holding her.

“I need to pee!” She finally exclaimed.

“Why didn’t you say so?” He laughed and released her. Sansa rolled off the bed and scurried to the bathroom to relieve herself as Sandor sat up in the bed. Once finished, Sansa poked her out the door.

“I’m going to take a shower,” She announced.

“Is that an invitation?” Sandor smirked.

“Maybe…” She giggled and shut the door. She turned on the hot water and spaked herself beneath it. She grabbed her loofa and applied the soap before trying to get rid of the stickiness. As she washed herself the shower curtain opened and Sandor stepped in. He stood behind her and took her hand that held her loofa as his other arm snaked around her waist. He kissed her neck.

“Need help washing?” He asked moving her hand with the loofa over her skin.

“Sure,” She did not look at him. She left him have the loofa. He rubbed it gently up her stomach. Tenderly he washed the scar that came from when she had their daughters. He continued up to her breasts. He squeezed the loofa with both hands to acquire the soap. He released the loofa and used his hands to massage and soap her sensitive breasts. She tried to control her moans but as he pinched her nipples she released her cries of delight. He raised his hands up to lather her shoulders neck and arms.  He began rubbing her back then happily squeezed her bum. He pulled the showerhead off and ran the water over her. As the suds slid off her body Sandor slid down to the shower floor. It hurt his leg a bit but he did not mind. He turned her around so his face met her pelvis.

“Right here seems particularly dirty,” He commented gesturing to her lady area. She moved her hand to cover her auburn curls. She blushed profusely.

“Don’t look.”

“I must clean it, Sansa,” He pulled her hands away. He raised the showerhead to actually wash it. Sansa shuddered slightly at the pressure.

“Can you hang the showerhead up?” He asked handing it to her. She nodded and did so. However, Sandor stayed on his knees.

“It seems this is still dirty,” He slid his hand between her thighs. She clamped her thighs around his hand.

“I need to clean it, Sansa. Open your legs,” he ordered softly. She reluctantly obeyed.

“Further,” He said. She did so and had to lean against the shower wall for support. His thumbs took the edges of her opening and spread her wide open. She hid her face with her hands.

“Don’t cover your face, Sansa. I want you to see how to properly clean yourself,” He smirked devilishly. Sansa split her fingers to see him.

“Ah, looks like my lass needs a deep cleaning,” He chuckled letting his thumbs rub the edges of what he was holding. He leaned his face forward to inspect her closely. His hot breath on her made her shiver. Then he kissed her. He pulled away and returned only to give her a painfully slow lick. She yelp at the strange feeling making him chuckling. He began exploring her most intimate area with his tongue making his wife shake and writher with pleasure. She grasped his now wet hair as he did so. He hungrily lapped up her juices as if she were a pool of water in a desert and he was a dehydrated-well-hound.

“Sandor, I-I-I- Sandor!” She came in his mouth. She began to slide down the shower wall but Sandor’s strong hands stopped her and held her up as he stood up. He was smirking wickedly at her. He wiped the excess of her essence from his lips and chin. She looked up at him once her heart stopped racing. He was drenched in the warm water and had a predatory look in his grey eyes. He licked his uneven teeth.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked. His sick grin widened. He pulled one of her legs up and proceeded to enter her.

“Ah!” She gasped as he did. He began thrusting deep inside of her making her whimper in pleasure. She braced herself by holding on to his strong arms.

“There!” She cried as he hit her sweet spot. He angled himself so he could it a few more times. Sansa’s body was becoming weak from the pleasure and she began slipping again. Sandor lifted her up and made her wrap her leg about his waist all the while pounding into her. She wrapped her arms about his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. She moaned his name as he grunted hers.

“Sansa,” He slid his hand between them and began pinch her clit.

“Ah!” She screamed out and came.

“Sansa,” He released his seed deep within her. He slid down to the shower floor still inside of her. He leaned against the shower wall as he laid her head against his soaked chest. Water hit her back as they sat there trying to breathe.

“I liked that,” She huffed then gave Sandor a chaste kiss.

“Aye. I did too, little bird.”

“But now I’m all messy again,” She felt the stickiness.

“Maybe I should clean you, again,” He smirked.


End file.
